


I Can't Sleep

by DreamWriter



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comforting, F/M, Fluff, Halfing, Time traveller, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWriter/pseuds/DreamWriter
Summary: Totally doing these writing prompts out of order, but hey? What's order without a bit of chaos? ;) The irony of this is: I CAN'T SLEEP EITHER! So, what do I do with the sun raising at my back? I write... then post here. Enjoy the musings of these two. Maybe one day I'll post their story on here. Who knows? ON WITH THE PROMPT!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832221
Kudos: 3





	I Can't Sleep

**“I Can’t sleep.”**

It was a summer night in the tower. You would think that being a billionaire would have it’s perks, you know, like working A/C. You would think that being a man from the 20’s would help with being _without_ the use of it and being in the army would make you durable to such conveniences, but Bucky had to admit, he was rather accustomed to the newer things of this century.

Well… new to him, at least.

For once, he took solace in his metal arm. It kept him cooler in these hotter months, even though it was hassle in the colder ones, but that was something he didn’t have to worry about for another 5 or so months.

So, he laid in bed, forehead burrowed into the junction of his arm, as he laid in nothing but his boxer shorts and sweated, white undershirt from the earlier bout of heat he faced. He was fully comfortable in this new position and ready to drift off to sleep and ready to brave the next heat wave of a day-

*Knock, knock, knock.*

Or trying to get through the next few minutes of trying not to strangle the person on the other side of the door as he was about ready to finally get some shut-eye. He grumbled out his response, not hiding the annoyance in his voice. 

“It’s open.”

There was a pause. No intermediate entrance. For a second, he thought that the person on the other side got the message and just simply walked off without so much as a sound… which very few people could do when it came to his enhanced human senses. He turned to the side the door was, eyeing it suspiciously when he noticed the handle turning and a small form peeked in, hesitantly.

Janna.

Bucky relaxed his shoulders as he took in the woman that he’s come to know over the months. She’s came a way from being the shrinking flower that she was before: non-communicative, jumpy, cowering and sheltered. Whereas now she spoke with him more, opened up a bit to the others and slowly garnered a bit of a friendship with some of the other Avengers. Sure, she still was jumpy when it came to loud noises and touches with others, but he understood why and would never over step if he even felt she was the slightly hint of uncomfortable around him. Which was why him knowing her coming to him was something of an indication that something was wrong.

“What’s wrong, Doll?”, he said concern intermediately entering his voice, escape his very thoughts.

“I… I can’t sleep”, she breathed out loud, still only peeking in from the door, eyes sheepishly cast down to the ground of his room.

James blinked a few times before a smile came across his face at a possible reason why she could sleep. “Air condition is out on your side of the tower, Doll?”

She shook her head, eyes still cast on the ground as she answered him simply.

“Nightmares.”

That was all that he needed to hear. His face turned from a smile to serious as he called out to her.

“Janna”, voice heavy with the authority he used back in his days in the army.

She locked eyes with him and he motioned her to come inside, which she did without further hesitation, as if she was waiting for his permission to enter his room this entire time. Briskly, she closed the door behind her and stopping a few feet from his bed, another wave of silent permission, he looked at her with softened eyes.

Wordlessly, he opened his arms out to her in open invitation and she threw herself into them, clinging at his back, as she shook.

While it’s true that it’s a hot summer night in the tower, on a night that the central cooling went down at the worse of times, none of that felt as important to him right now then the woman that was in his arms right now; raising body temperature be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, leave a kudos! <3 Leave a comment on WHAT you enjoyed. ;)


End file.
